Revenge On Mario: Episode 1
by Super64
Summary: Someone is targeting Mario and its not Bowser. Will Mario survive? Or will revenge be served? (Chapter 2 available)
1. Chapter 1 (09-07 23:59:27)

Episode 1

"Walugi's stormy night"

The once blue sky grew dark and was covered by clouds. Not long after, it began pouring. This would be day five of the stormy week in the Mushroom Kingdom. "BOOM!" roared the thunder within the sky. Lightning quickly flashed. Bad weather out indeed but thankfully everyone was indoors. In fact if you weren't indoors, then you were either stupid, high on mushrooms or Waluigi. Waluigi didn't mind a bit of rain (even though its anything but that), he actually somewhat enjoyed it, but that's not why he's outside. So uhhh…….what's he doing?

"WAH! All this rain, go away," Waluigi said frustrated. He was looking for a place to crash and wait out this storm. There was just one problem though, well actually there was a few more than just one. Waluigi had no money, so scratch hotels off the list of places to go. His second problem was the storm, he just couldn't see anything (and its storm, so last place you want to be is outside). His third problem was, well….he had no clothes on, just boxer shorts. So he was just getting wet all over. Waluigi sighed, if only he didn't get kicked out by his roommate, Bobby, he would be all nice, dry and cozy.

"Stupid Bobby, you can't kick your boy out on a day like this." Suddenly the winds picked up, almost knocking Waluigi over. "Ugh!, This wind." Waluigi said trying to keep his balance. He started walking in one direction, but the strong winds blew him in another direction. Basically he kept trying to go one way, but was blown in a different direction and this went on for about half an hour. "This is so dumb, if only I had an object that can control weath- OH WAIT!!!!!" Waluigi said realizing what he needed. An ocarina of course, but not just any ocarina. He needed the power of the ocarina of time, which just so happened to be in his boxer shorts. "I knew stealing this instrument from that ugly elf kid would come in handy some day," he said taking the ocarina out of his shorts. "Now how did that song go?"

Waluigi wondered. "Come on, remember," he told himself. He kept thinking but nothing came to mind. "WAH! STUPID INSTRUMENT!" he said about to throw it, but stopped. "Wait a second, I could trade this hunk of junk for a hotel room." The idea was brilliant. Now he just needed to find his way to the hotel. "Now which way?" he thought, but the rain started pouring down harder and a streak of lightning struck pretty close to him, making him freeze for a moment. "Screw it, I'm going this way," he said quickly, and started running off in the east direction.

It wasn't easy to run in one direction. The ground was flooding up, rain kept smacking him in his face, while thunder cracked in his ears and lightning struck near him. There was too much going on, but Waluigi running. Eventually he slipped and went face first into the wet grassy ground. "Must……..keep……..going. I... won't…….give…….up," Waluigi tried to will himself to go but he just couldn't. "I give up. This is too much. I don't care anymore, If I die, I die." Waluigi became hopeless and just wanted to lie in the wet grass and let the storm drain him out. Then Waluigi looked up. "Oh wait, I'm here." He said realizing he somehow made it to his destination. "Oh yeah, Waluigi time!" Waluigi quickly ran inside the hotel. The name of that hotel was: The grand hotel.

Inside, Waluigi ran to the front desk, a toad was sitting there playing on his phone. Waluigi was about to speak but suddenly a chill came over him. "Itsa freaking cold in here," Waluigi said. "Well duh, the air conditioner is on" the toad said looking up from his phone. "uh, why are you in your underwear?" "That's not important right now," Waluigi said. "I need a room, but I don't have money and-" "No money, no service," the toad said cutting him off. "Let me finish. I don't have money but I got something even better," Waluigi said reaching in his boxers. "Thanks sir, I'm flattered. I really am. So lets see if I can handle it" the toad said blushing. "what? No! Not that, I have a precious instrument on me," Waluigi said trying to calm the toads desire. "Don't we all have one?" the toad responded. "My dad told me the best part about having them, is when you share." Waluigi kept searching but the ocarina wasn't there. Waluigi came to the conclusion of taking his shorts off but was stopped by a strange old toad behind him. "No need for that lad," the old toad said, pulling out the ocarina from his robe. "Here ya go." "Hey how did you, ah who cares," Waluigi said snatching the ocarina from the toads hands. "Here you go, now give me a room." The front desk toad's smile disappeared. "No money, no service," He said. Waluigi was about to lose it, but the old toad behind him put some coins on the desk and said "Will this cover it?" The toad and Waluigi looked confused. "uh, yes it will," the toad said grabbing the coins. He reached under his desk and pulled out a suite key and gave it to Waluigi. Waluigi snatched the key from the toad and looked at the old toad. The old toad smiled and said " Since I paid for your room, I'll be taking this." He held up the ocarina. Suddenly he started laughing evilly. Waluigi began laughing along with him. "Yes, I guess we both, eh?" The toad joined in too. "Ha ha, why are we laughing?" The old man stopped laughing and just walked away, leaving Waluigi and the toad laughing awkwardly. "uh, I'm just gonna head up to my room now," Waluigi said walking towards the elevator. "Call me!" the toad said and went right back to playing Fire Emblem Heroes on his phone.

Outside the rain still continued, and the old toad just stood out there laughing that same evil laugh. "yes, it sounds much better when I laugh alone," he said, and continued laughing. Then he walked away, in the north direction, still laughing loudly, but it got drained out by the sound of the pouring rain.

What has Waluigi done?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"He is no hero!"

"Whoa! Frank look!" A toad and his friend stopped in their tracks to examine the damage. Apparently last nights storm has knocked down a tree. Too bad the tree landed and smashed some poor guy's house. "Wow, that storm was really something," Frank said. They both walked closer to observe the ruined home up close. As they approached, a muffled voice was heard from under where the tree landed. "mhmmh!" the muffled voice cried. "Did you hear that Frank?" the toad said, starting to shake. "I sure did dude," Frank said also starting to shake. They both looked at each other and yelled "GHOST!"

"Ha ha, that aint no ghost!" a voice said. The toads turned around and saw an older toad who was dressed in a black robe. "What are you talking about man?" Frank questioned. "That's definitely a ghost." The old toad laughed. "That's no ghost. Someone is under that tree. I guessed that storm last night knocked it over and the poor lad has been laying under it ever since." "I wonder if he's alive?" The younger toad questioned. "Besides even if he is alive, how are we going to lift the tree? We don't know anyone that can help." Frank looked at his buddy and smiled. "Silly toad. Don't you know who Mario is?" "Of course I know who Mario is," the toad said. "He's blue, runs really, really fast and can turn super sayian if he gets all the diamond emeralds." Frank walked over to his friend and slapped across the face as hard as he could. "OW!" the toad cried in pain. "We don't need that good for nothing plumber," the old toad said. "He has done nothing but destroy worlds and kill thousands of innocent lives, he is a danger to us all!"

The old toad kept talking and this went on for a while. He must have been talking pretty loud because he attracted more toads who came to see what he was fussing about. "MARIO IS EVIL!" The old geezer exclaimed. This rubbed the crowd around him the wrong way. "NO HE'S NOT!" one toad yelled back. "YOU'RE JUST A HATER!" another toad yelled. Now the old toad was starting to get annoyed. "FOOLS! YOU ALL WORSHIP A MAN WHO HAS NO PROBLEM WITH MURDERING COUNTLESS SPECIES! YOU ARE ALL STUPID! MARIO IS NO HERO AND MUST BE STOPPED!" One muscular toad got up in the old guy's face and said "Mario is no hero huh?" Then reached in his pocket and pulled out a photo. The photo was him holding hands with a koopa at a beach. The toad pointed at the koopa and said "Do you know who that is?" "A koopa?" the geezer responded. "THAT'S MY FREAKING WIFE!" The beefcake screamed. He then grabbed the old toad by the collar of his black robe.

"ONE DAY WE WERE AT THE BEACH JUST MINDING OUR OWN BUSINESS, AND THEN SUDDENLY AN AIRSHIP LANDED NOT TOO FAR FROM US ON THE BEACH!" He began to talk a bit slower and calmer. "It was Bowser. He needed more recruits for his army and he wanted my wife. I tried to defend her but he hit like an RKO on me, it was weird and from outta nowhere. He then took her and several others with him. I felt hopeless and I just laid on the ground for what seemed like hours. I finally looked up and that's when I saw him." Tears started to flow down the toads face. "It was Mario. He didn't say anything. This picture I'm holding now was taken on that day and it was lying right next to me. Mario picked that picture up, and looked at me. He could see my pain. Then he smiled and gave me a thumbs up and ran off. At the time I didn't understand, but now I do. It took some time but he brought down Bowser's plan and soon she returned to me unharmed. Thanks to Mario, I could live once more with the one I love the most." The muscular toad let go of the robe. He also wasn't the only one with tears, in fact the whole crowd around them had tears and once he was done, everyone started clapping. Well everyone except the old geezer.

"I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS CRAP!" The geezer protested. He then grabbed the photo from the toad and ripped it into pieces. "P.S. YOUR WIFE IS UGLY AF!" The crowd and the toad gasped. The geezer started laughing. "You should call Mario and tell him to fix that photo, or not. After all he's a plumber not a photographer." The muscular toad started to huff and puff. It was very clear that he was angry and about to destroy this old guy. The crowd was on his side, cheering him on to break the old man's neck. The geezer didn't back down and instead pushed the buff to the ground. "THAT'S IT!" the toad yelled as he ran at the geezer and threw a punch, but the old guy was pretty fast and was able to dodge it. The punch had connected with another resident, who also decided to fight back but missed his initial target and hit someone else. Then some started to push others, but it wasn't until one toad screamed out "MORTAL KOMBAT!" that things got real. Suddenly everyone just let loose and started to fight each other. The old geezer pulled out the blue ocarina but was tackled to the ground by the muscular toad, who began punching his face repeatedly, dropping it somewhere on the ground. The fight between everyone was getting more violent as it went on. Biting, scratching , punching, kicking, using anything they could find to hit others with like: sticks, chairs, rocks, one guy had a chainsaw. The green grass that surrounded them was quickly turning red and it needed to be stopped. So much screaming was coming from that fight, which attracted more people who ended up getting caught in the fray. The geezer was getting nailed by the muscular toad who just kept hitting him over and over, but someone from behind hit him across the back of the head with a baseball bat, leaving him frozen on the ground. The geezer managed to escape the riot and just ran away, holding his battered face. The fight seemed to have no end, and at this point people were getting injured. Not just people too, the whole area was getting destroyed.

This needed to be stopped, but by who? Everyone was too busy fighting to just stop.

A familiar figure appeared on the rooftop of a house above the violence. He looked on in horror, as the once peaceful citizens were straight up killing each other. This needed to end and he was going to end it.

"LET'S A GO!" Mario yelled as he jumped off the roof into the battle below.


End file.
